Primal Possessiveness
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Something about Jim just makes Spock lose his Vulcan cool…K/S Slash.
1. Chapter 1 of 3

Title: Primal Possessiveness  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Something about Jim just makes Spock lose his Vulcan cool…K/S Slash.

*****

"Spock," Kirk greeted his first officer with a smile. "Is there something you needed?"

Spock nodded tensely, his dark eyes focused on the water droplets running down his commanding officer's well-defined chest to disappear into the thin white towel wrapped around slim hips.

"Well?" Kirk questioned over his shoulder as he went to his closet to retrieve his uniform.

Spock's eyes were drawn to his captain's...lower back as Kirk bent down to pick up his shoes. The towel slipped a bit, and Spock was treated to the sight of his friend's firm buttocks.

And the bite marks and hand-shaped bruises marking that tight posterior.

A low growl rumbled in the Vulcan's chest, and in a moment he had Kirk pushed up against the door to his closet.

"You are bruised. Why did you not go to see Dr. McCoy to be treated?" Spock questioned lowly.

Kirk laughed in surprise at his friend's actions.

"I like the bruises and aches I get from fantastic sex. It keeps me in a good mood for the next couple days because every time I move I get a reminder. And besides, Bones would have just poked and prodded at my ass and laughed at me before sending me on my way," Kirk joked, trying to turn around to face his first officer.

"And when did you have this stated 'fantastic sex'?" Spock questioned darkly, strong hands clasping Kirk's wrists together and preventing him from moving.

"Two nights ago. Andy on Starbase 4," Kirk replied flippantly. "Is the question-and-answer session over now? I thought you needed something Enterprise-related??"

"Andy?" Spock growled, ignoring Kirk's other statements.

"Yeah. Some Andorian. He had a great mouth, though I would have preferred if he had used his teeth less. Not a problem most of the time - or should I say on most of my body - but my cock, balls, and asshole really don't like teeth," Kirk stated, rolling his eyes. "Spock, will you please let me go? Did you get infected by some behavior-modifying spores or pick up some weird flu or get voodooed again? You're acting strangely."

Spock growled in response, transferring both of Kirk's wrists to one hand and using the other to pull the thin white towel from his commanding officer's body.

"Oh," Kirk exclaimed. "Did you just want to see me naked? You could have just said so, Spock..."

"You are my captain and my friend," Spock murmured lowly. "But you are also mine, and it is time for me to prove this to you. No other will ever leave marks on your body again."

With that, Spock lifted his wet, naked Captain off his feet and over the Vulcan's shoulder, carrying him over to the large bed before placing him face-down on the covers.

"You're going to prove to me that I belong to you, Spock?" Kirk teased. "I don't know...It would take some really great sex to get me to settle down."

"You have never been with a Vulcan before," Spock stated, and Kirk couldn't tell whether it was a promise or a threat. "The average Vulcan is approximately three times stronger than the average human. From our sparring sessions, I have deduced that my strength is approximately 4.2 that of yours."

Clearly a threat.

But...

Also a major turn-on.

"Are you going to use that strength against me, Spock?" Kirk questioned breathily, squirming in his friend's tight hold and rubbing himself against the bedcovers.

"I am going to replace your Andorian lover's marks with my own," Spock informed him primly, before leaning down to nip sharply at his lover's hip.

It was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

Spock was naked and reclined upon the bed. Kirk walked out of the shower with nothing but a small, white, wet towel wrapped around his waist.

The towel fell to the ground - and the door chimed.

Kirk thought that Spock was going to nerve pinch Bones...

*****

It was shift change - from delta to gamma - and Spock and Kirk were the only two left on the bridge. They had about twenty minutes for a quickie in the captain's chair.

Kirk pushed Spock down to sit, smiling at the sight of his Vulcan in his chair on his bridge on his Enterprise.

So sue him - he's a possessive bastard.

Kirk knelt before Spock, hands going to the zipper of those Starfleet-regulation slacks.

But Chekov came in early for his shift, enthusiastic little shit that he is.

Kirk knew that Spock would probably be scheduling the Russian the most inconvenient shifts for the next couple days - or however long it took for the Vulcan to calm down.

His lover did not appreciate his blowjob being interrupted.

Well - Kirk hadn't actually started yet - so "prevented" would be the more precise word.

*****

They were grappling in the training room. Kirk loved to sparr with Spock, even though he knew that his Vulcan lover would almost always win in hand-to-hand combat.

Kirk did not believe in a no-win scenarios, and there were times that he managed to beat his lover.

And in the tradition of the Kobayashi Maru, he would firmly deny that working around the rules was cheating. Subroutines in computer programming...brushing against Spock's crotch oh-so-innocently until the Vulcan just laid back and accepted his defeat - neither one was cheating.

And Spock was not really defeated anyway - more like he surrendered to Kirk's powers of awesome seductiveness.

And the terms of his surrender?

Spock lost at hand-to-hand combat, and he got his cock milked by Kirk's inner muscles as he captain rode him in the training room.

Or at least, that would have been the terms - had Sulu not come in for some fencing training.

Kirk knew that the poor helmsman was probably going to be black-and-blue tomorrow.

Spock offered to fence with him.

The Vulcan had to work out his aggression somehow, because he certainly had not been able to take it out on Kirk's ass today…

*****

They were on the observation deck. Kirk liked looking at the stars, and though Spock denied any notion of romanticism, he was nice enough to just sit in companionable silence while Kirk gazed (dreamily) into space.

They weren't cuddling, exactly - more like embracing to conserve heat.

Vulcans got cold easily, after all...

And if Kirk got a little fidgety and wiggled a bit more than he should, and if Spock's erection grew against his ass a bit - well, Kirk could appreciate the romantic notion of making love in view of the stars, and Spock could appreciate the logical notion of relieving his currently pressing sexual tension.

So Kirk sat in Spock's lap, his head resting against one strong shoulder, as he skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped Spock's slacks. His Vulcan wasn't wearing any underwear - they had dressed too quickly this morning after Bones's interruption - and Kirk's hand slipped easily into Spock's pants to grasp his hot erection.

Just as the captain reached for the zipper on his own slacks, the observation door opened and Lieutenant Uhura walked in.

Kirk sighed, relaxing his weight fully against his Vulcan lover.

Spock's hands tightened painfully on Kirk's hips in frustration.

Kirk knew that he would have bruises later - but that was okay, because Spock almost killed Uhura and dumped her body into space, that was how frustrated his lover was...

Well, Kirk mentally shrugged, better Uhura than him…

*****

So they settled back into the Captain's quarters after a long day, and they were kissing and groping and petting heavily.

And the door chimed once again in interruption.

Kirk prayed that it was not Bones, because he really did not feel like going to his best friend's funeral - and he did not want Spock to go to jail either, now that he thought about it.

He and Spock would have to get married so they could have conjugal visits...

Anyway, it was Scotty. He needed Spock's help on some new experiment.

His lover clearly wanted to shut the door in the engineer's face, but the experiment did seem pretty important - he went.

Kirk wondered how Scotty was going to feel after all of his alcohol was confiscated.

Spock always knew where to hit to make it hurt the most...

Kirk took a cold shower after Spock left with Scotty. It had been a long, frustrating day, but he did not even bother to jerk off – he was not in the mood without Spock.

So Kirk took a shower, and then he pretty much collapsed naked upon the bed, still half wet. He left the towel on the floor, and he knew Spock would probably give him the Vulcan evil-eye for it later, but he did not care.

Kirk just pulled the pillow under his face and fell asleep on his stomach, murmuring softly to the computer to put out the lights.

*****

Kirk was startled awake by a cock in his ass and teeth on his neck and a punishing grip on the bruises on his hips.

"Spock?" he asked sleepily.

"Are you expecting another to partake of your body in our bed?" his lover growled deeply and possessively in his ear.

Kirk shuddered as that question was punctuated by a particularly vicious thrust. All of Spock's frustrations were coming out in their coupling, and Kirk could already feel the bite marks blossom into bruises along the back of his neck and shoulders. He knew that he would have marks the shape of Spock's hands on his hips in the morning, and he probably would not be able to sit without first visiting Bones in sickbay.

"Focus on me," Spock demanded, probably feeling Kirk's mind wandering through their faint bond. Though Spock had not initiated the meld, they were touching enough that the Vulcan was probably picking up on Kirk's general state of mind.

Which was sleepy, goddammit. In butchering a McCoyism: He's a starship captain, not a sex toy!

Though when Spock changed the angle of his thrusts by pulling Kirk onto his knees, hitting his prostate hard with every push and bringing a hand forward to jack his cock with hard, nearly painful strokes, Kirk revised his opinion.

For Spock, he could be a starship captain and a sex toy.

But only for Spock.

His Vulcan lover grunted in satisfaction, filling him his warm seed - Jim followed soon after, Spock's hand bringing him to completion. But Vulcan stamina was something else, especially after five interruptions in one day. Spock did not even get soft before he was thrusting again.

Jim just sighed and went limp in those capable hands.

He could be a captain and a fuck toy and asleep at the same time...


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

"Fuck, that was amazing," Jim panted as the soft penis was pulled out of him and he collapsed onto his stomach. He scrunched up his nose at the wet spot, and went to get up, but a strong hand on his back stopped him.

"Spock?" he questioned, turning to look at his lover.

"Your anus is...leaking, I believe was the term you used on previous occasions," Spock said evenly, eyes rooted firmly on Jim's backside.

"Um...yeah. You did just come in me, Spock. Now let me get up so I can wash all this stuff off me," Jim told him, trying to get up and once again being held down. "Spock...I'm uncomfortable."

"I do not wish for you to rinse yourself of my ejaculate," Spock informed his lover, straddling Jim's knees and stroking strong hands down to the captain's lower back.

"Spock..." Jim trailed off teasingly. "Are you being possessive again?"

Spock looked at him seriously.

"It is only logical, Captain. If I did not act as such, others would perceive your availability and attempt to act on their desires," Spock informed him primly. "And then I would have to kill them."

Jim let his head fall back to the pillow, shaking in silent laughter at his lover's incongruous mix of emotions and logic: because it was only logical to be possessive of your lover and kill anyone who wanted to touch him...

But Jim's laughter stopped as Spock's hot hands trailed further down to cup and spread his buttocks.

"It is a primitive response to feel pleasure at the sight of my ejaculate in your orifice," Spock told him. "I should remove the temptation and master my baser instincts."

Jim had an awesome comeback on the tip of his tongue, but his brain was scrambled by the hot wet tongue tracing his well-stretched rim.

Fuck...Spock was eating him out!

Jim moaned, going to completely pliant under his lover's possessive ministrations. He felt himself hardening as that strong tongue pressed into his hole, licking up Spock's seed and cleaning him out.

Jim actually whimpered as two hot fingers were pressed into him, crooked just right to rub against his prostate once, twice before pulling out.

"I removed my ejaculate, Captain, but I find that it did not remove my primitive urges," Spock told his lover in a low, rough voice. "Now I must replace the ejaculate to achieve satisfaction."

Jim whimpered in response, spreading his legs wide in enthusiastic compliance.

Spock could satisfy his primal urges whenever he wanted...


End file.
